Dante/Gallery
''Devil May Cry DMC Graphic Edition Dante Vergil Trish.jpg|Concept art from ''Devil May Cry Graphic Edition Devil1dante.jpg DMC1Dante.jpg|Dante from the cover DMC - Dante.png|CG Render Dante DMC1.png|CG Render DMC - Dante 02.png|CG Render Stinger.png|Stinger Darksoul.jpg|Dante holding Trish ''Devil May Cry 2 File:Dantestare.jpg|Close-up of Dante DMC2 - Dante Render.png|CG render DMC2Dante.png|CG Render Devil May Cry 2 02 artwork.jpg|CG Render DMC2 - Dante Diesel.png|Dante in the Diesel outfit File:Dantepaint2.jpg File:DMC2 Stinger.jpg|Stinger File:DMC2Dante.jpg|A DMC2 wallpaper with Dante File:DT DMC2.png|Dante's Devil Trigger Devil Trigger 1sCQ.jpg Devil Trigger 2sCQ.jpg DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 01.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 02.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 03.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 04.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 05.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 07.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 08.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 09.png DMC2 Dante Japanese Ad.png|Japanese magazine add for Devil May Cry 2 Dmc2 action figures.jpg Devil May Cry 3 DMC3Dante.png|CG Render File:Dantelightning.jpg|Dante wielding Nevan and Ivory File:Dantecool.jpg|Dante from the cover File:Dante 3 DMC3.gif|Coatless Dante File:Dante 3 DMC1a.gif|''Devil May Cry costume File:Dante 3 DMC1b.gif|Coatless Devil May Cry costume Super Dante Black.gif|Super Dante costume LegendaryDarkKnightDante 3.gif|The Legendary Dark Knight costume File:DMC3Dante.jpg|Unlockable Art of Dante File:Devil May Cry 3 by Son Mao Lin.jpg|Dante in his office Dmc3se.jpg|Dante's "reunion" with Vergil. File:Jackpot.jpg|Dante with Vergil File:DT AgniRudra.gif|Dante's Devil Trigger while wielding Agni & Rudra. File:DT Beowulf.gif|Dante's Devil Trigger while wielding Beowulf. File:DT Cerberus.gif|Dante's Devil Trigger while wielding Cerberus. File:DT Nevan.gif|Dante's Devil Trigger while wielding Nevan. File:DT Rebellion.gif|Dante's standard Devil Trigger while wielding Rebellion. D&V.jpg|Dante vs Vergil DMC3 - Sparda and Sons.png|Sparda, Dante, and Vergil ''Devil May Cry 4 File:Dante 4.png|Official CG render Dante (Model) DMC4.png|Alternate CG render File:DanteDMC4.jpg|Alternate CG render File:DT DMC4.png|Dante's Devil Trigger Super Dante (Model) DMC4.png|Super Dante Dante EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|recolor costume in DMC4SE Sparda (Model) DMC4SE.png|Dante dressed as Sparda in DMC4SE Sparda Devil Trigger (Model) DMC4SE.png|Sparda costume DT File:Dante and Gilgamesh.png|Dante wielding Gilgamesh File:Dante and Pandora.jpg|Dante wielding Pandora File:Dante and Lucifer.png|Dante wielding Lucifer Dante using Yamato.jpg|Dante wielding Yamato File:Devil-may-cry-4-04b.jpg|An official wallpaper devilmaycry4 wallpaper 3.jpg|An official wallpaper Dante44.jpg|Dante exhibits his acting chops against Agnus devil-may-cry-4_facebook_timeline_cover.jpg|Dante and Nero fighting Alt Costumes (Screenshot) DMC4SE.png Devil May Cry 5 Key visual DanteDMC5.png DMC5 Dante Face.jpg TGS 2018 DMC5 Keyart.jpg Alt Hero Colors & Alt Heroine Colors.jpg DMC5 Collector's Edition keyart.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack keyart.jpg Screenshots DMC5 Dante.png DMC5_Dante_on_Motorcycle.png devil-may-cry-5-dante-leak-1.jpg devil-may-cry-5-dante-leak-2.jpg DMC Gamescom PV Multi PEGI FR 1080p 1534768326 mp4 snapshot 02 27 2018 08 21 20 27 44.png 42986483310_fe8ebeb374_o.jpg 44078227014_a4b9af8f03_o.jpg 44078228744_7f07d90228_o.jpg 44078237224_faa39694c7_o.jpg 44078240474_6af33b60b1_o.jpg 44748216972_03c5ebdaee_o.jpg 44748218682_a237014f9f_o.jpg 44748220772_f1128b6602_o.jpg 44748224172_d814576038_o.jpg 44748230432_0256e8e447_o.jpg 44748233012_d88714c70b_o.jpg 44748254262_0698edddd2_o.jpg 44748257142_5bb784e266_o.jpg 44748264412_105cc1398c_o.jpg DMC1 Cameo System 6.jpg Musical Themes ;Games Devil May Cry 2 - Away (Dante Battle 1) Devil May Cry 2 - Shoot The Works (Dante Battle 2) Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry - With Lyrics!! Devil May Cry 4 - Blackened Angel (Dante Battle 1) Devil May Cry 4 - Forza Del Destino (Dante Battle 2) Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Dante Project X Zone Dante's Theme Other Concept Art DMC1 Dante Art.png|''Devil May Cry concept drawing File:DMC3 Dante Art.png|''Devil May Cry 3'' concept drawing File:DMC3DTDante.png|Kazuma Kaneko's design for Dante's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 3 DMC5 concept art (TGS 2018)2.jpg|''Devil May Cry 5'' concept drawing DMC5 concept art (TGS 2018)3.jpg|ditto. DMC5 Dante concept art 1.png|ditto. DMC5 Dante concept art 2.png|ditto. ''Viewtiful Joe VJ Dante and Joe.jpg|Dante with Viewtiful Joe VJ Dante and Trish.jpg|Screenshot of Dante, Trish, and a shop selling the Alastor, Ifrit, and Ebony & Ivory Viewtiful Joe Dante.png|Dante in Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful Joe Dante.jpg Viewtiful Joe - Dante Ending.png|Dante's Ending in ''Viewtiful Joe VJRHR Dante.png|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' VJ DMC Cast.jpg VJRHR Cast.jpg The Animated Series Dante3.jpg|Dante Young Dante.jpg|Photograph of a young Dante Dante Anime.jpg|Official art of Dante DMC Anime 01.png|Official art of Dante, Modeus and Baul DMC The Animated Series - Phantom cameo.gif Marvel vs. Capcom MvC3Dante.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 concept art Umvc3dante.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 concept art Dante's Win Pose.png|Full win pose Dante Colour Alt.png|Downloadable LDK costume Monster Hunter Dante Lady render Monster Hunter.jpg|Monster Hunter Frontier G costumes MHU4 - Dante Kitty.png|Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Dante costume for the Kitty Companions Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - Devil May Cry collaboration|Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate collaboration video Miscellaneous Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne - Dante 01.jpg|Dante in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne - Dante 02.jpg|Dante in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne - Dante 03.jpg|Dante in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne DMC1 Fighter.png|Nelo Angelo and Dante in a mock fighting game screenshot SNKvsC CF Dante Card.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS card'' SNKvsC CF Green Ord Card.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS card'' File:DMC3-Manga Dante.jpg|Dante in the ''Devil May Cry'' manga File:Revoltech Devil May Cry 3 Dante Figure dan008.jpg|Action Figure Project X Zone Dante.png|Dante in Project X Zone Bayonetta Art book - Enzo & Dante - Poker.jpg|Dante losing to Enzo Ferino in a game of Strip Poker Masamunedantedlc.jpg|Masemune Date dressed as Dante in Sengoku Basara Onimusha Soul - Dante.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Ffdefc4ec578d53b29e3895dfb65e641.png|Dante's costume in Street Fighter V 112190-stranger.jpg|Dante's appearance across the series CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL DMC5 stickers.jpg|Dante as a sticker as part of the CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL collaboration DMC5 Toshiaki Mori officiat art.jpg|Art by Toshiaki Mori Scans Devil May Cry 4 Scan 1.jpg|Dante's original design from TGS 2005 Devil May Cry 4 Scan 2.jpg|Dante's concept art for DMC4 Devil May Cry 4 Scan 3.jpg|Dante's concept art for DMC4 Devil May Cry 4 Scan 4.jpg|''Devil May Cry 4'' concept drawing Category:Galleries